


study break

by bookworlders



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworlders/pseuds/bookworlders
Summary: The first time Percy Jackson said I love you, he was facing his biggest nemesis.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 105





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the last olympian & right before the lost hero. i just finished the hidden oracle and it got me nostalgic for baby percabeth <3

The first time Percy Jackson said I love you, he was facing his biggest nemesis. 

Percy Jackson had slayed the Minotaur, he harnessed the power of the seas, caused earthquakes that shook the Earth, defeated the Titan Kronos, but he could not conquer his Algebra 2 homework. 

He tossed his textbook aside, where it bounced on his bed once and flopped onto the floor, “Math sucks.” 

Annabeth sighed from where she sat on the end of his bed, and set down Daedalus's laptop. She leaned over to where Percy sat slumped against his pillows and grabbed his homework, “Which problem were you on?”

“Number seven,” he mumbled into his hands, “I’ve redone it like four times.” He tended to save his math homework for when he knew Annabeth was coming over. Not like she’d ever give Percy the answers, but Annabeth was the only person he trusted fully to have his back in battle, and that applied to math. 

Annabeth glanced at his messy handwriting, “The 5x is supposed to be a negative.”

Percy groaned, snatching the loose-lead back, “I can’t Annabeth. I really can’t. I’ve been at this for hours and I’ve only gotten through seven freaking problems.” 

Annabeth closed her laptop, setting it on Percy’s desk, “Okay, let’s take a break.” 

Percy raised his eyebrow, “A break? From homework? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” 

“Shut up,” Annabeth said, shoving Percy’s backpack onto the ground and straddling his lap. 

“Oh, this kind of break,” Percy smirked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and tucked herself under Percy’s arm and nestling into his side, “Nuh uh, not with your mom in the next room.” 

Percy leaned down and kissed her forehead. He never felt more content than whenever he was with his best friend. They’d only been officially dating for a little over two months now, but the dangerous life of a demigod tended to intensify relationships. 

Since the end of the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth tried to adjust to high school life and live out their junior year of high school as normally as possible. Percy joined the swim team at Goode, Annabeth joined academic decathlon and the volleyball team at her boarding school. She utilized her upperclassmen off-campus privileges hang out with Percy in his apartment after volleyball practice or for date nights at the movies. And, on the long weekends, they drove up to camp to train — demigods, especially heroes of the Titan War, needed to stay sharp even during the school year. 

Annabeth laced her hand through Percy’s, “What’s the plan for Friday?” 

“I have a meet after school, but I can come pick you up at your dorm after and we can drive straight to camp. My mom won’t like that we’re driving down so late, but—”

“Wait, I want to come to your swim meet,” Annabeth said, sitting up, shoving his chest, “Why didn’t tell you tell me your meet this Friday.”

Percy flushed, looking away, “It’s nothing, it’s not a big one, just a tournament.”

“But this is the first time you’re swimming the 200-freestyle, right? I want to be there.” 

“It’s just gonna be a bunch of lame people from school—”

“What? I took a knife for you, Percy, you think I’m going to miss your first 200? Yeah, nice try.” Annabeth tugged the gray streak in his dark curls, the one he received when he held up the sky for her.

At that moment, Percy’s heart squeezed. Gods, he loved this girl so much. “I love you,” he blurted out. 

Annabeth blinked. Percy recognized that expression — she was either going to punch him or kiss him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth pressed her lips against his, which he enthusiastically reciprocated. When she pulled away, Percy noticed her eyes were misty. “So, I’ll be in the stands at your swim meet with a giant ‘Go Percy’ sign, and we’ll drive to camp from there.” 

Percy and Annabeth knew they both loved each other, long before they said the words out loud. You can’t run headfirst into battle with someone for five summers with your best friend, and not.

Annabet held tight onto that memory. It fueled her heart like lighter fluid as she searched for Percy. Somewhere out there, a boy who loved her was missing. And gods help whoever took Percy Jackson away from Annabeth Chase.


End file.
